Belinda Peregrín
Belinda Peregrín Schüll (born August 15, 1989 in Madrid, Spain), is a Latin Grammy Award nominated Mexican singer, songwriter and actress. She is best known for her dual role playing identical twins Mariana Cantú and Silvana Del Valle in popular Mexican children's telenovela, Cómplices Al Rescate. Early life Belinda was born in Madrid, Spain on August 15, 1989 to a Spanish father, Ignacio Peregrín and mother, Belinda Schüll. She has a younger brother named Ignacio. Peregrín and her family moved to Mexico City when she was four years old and have lived there since. Television career At a very early age Belinda showed an incredible talent for singing, acting and making home videos that she wrote and filmed herself. When she was 10, she starred in her first TV series entitled Friends 4 Ever! produced by Televisa in Mexico and contributed to a soundtrack for the program. Her second role was playing Violeta in the telenovela Adventures in Time, that also starred Christopher Uckermann. Following the success of Friends 4 Ever! and Adventures in Time, Belinda starred in the dual role playing identical twins, Mariana Cantú and Silvana Del Valle, who were separated at birth in the popular children's telenovela, Accomplices to the rescue. She recorded a soundtrack for the show, and received her first Latin Grammy nomination for her work on the soundtrack. Before the second season started, Belinda dropped out of the show in order to pursue other projects. For the remainder of the series, her role was played by Mexican actress and singer, Daniela Luján. In 2006, Belinda returned to the small screen in the Disney Channel Original Movie The Cheetah Girls 2, playing the role of Marisol. The movie premiered on August 25, 2006 and it received a total of over 8.1 million viewers. Belinda also contributed a total of 4 songs to Soundtrack, wich was released on August 15, 2006 and debuted at #5 on the Billboard 200 and it has sold 1.4 million copies to date in the US. Belinda has recently been seen in a new telenovela called Chameleons where she plays a prefect for a high class high school, and doubles as a thief with her love interest, who is also a teacher at the school where sh Belindahair.png Belindasmile.png Belindasit.jpg Belindapretty.png Wiki-wordmark.png e works. Music career ''Belinda'' Belinda.Her international self-titled debut studio album Belinda was released in Mexico by Sony BMG and RCA Records on August 5, 2003 and became as great a success in many different countries, as it was in Mexico. The album was produced by Graeme Pleeth and Rudy Pérez. It included singles such as Lo Siento, Boba Nia Nice, Ángel, and Vivir, which was also chosen as the main theme song for Corazones al límite, another soap opera where she briefly appeared in. There were 4 different versions of the album released: the original version "Belinda", "Belinda (Repackage)" which featured 1 extra track: No Entiendo featuring Andy & Lucas, "Belinda (Enchanced)" which featured 2 Remixes and 2 Multimedia Tracks, and "Belinda: Edición Especial" which included a CD with 18 tracks and a DVD that contained five videos. The albums titled "Belinda", "Belinda (Enhanced)" and "Belinda: Edición Especial" are the only albums that are being sold today, the rest were limited editions. In 2005, she collaborated with the Mexican rock band Moderatto on their single Muriendo Lento, which is a cover of one of Timbiriche's songs, a Mexican pop group from the 1980s. ''Utopía'' Her second studio album Utopía reached #3 on the Mexican Charts. Belinda revealed in a program aired by Televisa, "Bailando por un Sueño" and "Bailando por la Boda de Tus Sueños", that EMI wanted her to spend one week in Los Angeles recording "Utopía 2", her first album in English which was released in Europe and North America by EMI International on September 25, 2007. This new CD included tracks in English and a DVD. She also appeared as a guest star in Buscando a Timbiriche, La Nueva Banda. On October 18, 2007, Belinda won two awards, Video of the Year for "Bella Traición" and Best Solo Artist at the MTV Video Music Awards Latinoamerica. Belinda was nominated in two categories in the 2007 Latin Grammy Awards, which were held on November 8. Her nominations included Song of the Year for "Bella Traición" and Best Female Pop Album for her hit album, "Utopía". Belinda also provided vocals for the Spanglish remix of "Te Quiero" by DJ Flex. ''Carpe Diem'' On August 18, 2009, "Sal de Mi Piel" was released on iTunes. On August 27, 2009, EMI Televisa posted a video teaser of Belinda's new song "Sal de Mi Piel". It also announced the new name of her third album, Carpe Diem, which was released in March 23, 2010. Two days after its release, the album was certified gold in Mexico, after 30,000 copies sold. Her first single for the album is "Egoísta" featuring Pitbull, which was released in February 8 on radios. Discography *2003: Belinda *2006: Utopía *2010: Carpe Diem Filmography Awards ;2000 *Palmes d'Or-Child-Best Actress – Won ;2001 *TV y Novelas Awards - Best Artist-disclosure – Won *Premios Eres - Best Singer and Best Actress – Won ;2002 *Oye Awards - Best Grupero Soloist (Mariana / Cómplices Al Rescate) – Nominated ;2003 *Latin Grammy Awards - Best Children's Album (Cómplices Al Rescate) – Nominated *Premios Tu Música (Puerto Rico) - Revelation of the Year – Won ;2004 *MTV Video Music Awards Latinoamerica - Best New Artist – Won *MTV Video Music Awards Latinoamerica - Best Artist North – Nominated *Oye Awards - Best Pop Singer – Won *Oye Awards - Album of the Year (Belinda) – Nominated *Oye Awards - Video of the Year (Ángel) – Nominated *Billboard Awards - Album of the Year: Pop Category – Nominated ;2005 *Premios Juventud - Perfect combination (Belinda & Moderatto) – Nominated *MTV Video Music Awards Latinoamerica - Best Pop Artist – Nominated *MTV Video Music Awards Latinoamerica - Best Female Artist – Nominated *Oye Awards - Video of the Year (Muriendo Lento) – Nominated *Oye Awards - Song of the Year (Muriendo Lento) – Won *TV y Novelas Awards - Best Song (Vivir) – Nominated ;2007 *Lo Nuestro Awards - Video of the Year (Ni Freud Ni Tu Mamá) – Nominated *Juventud Awards - Favorite Rock Artist – Nominated *Orgullosamente Latino Awards - Latin Solo of the Year - – Nominated *Oye Awards - Best Female Solo Singer – Won *Oye Awards - Best Basic 40 – Nominated *Latin Grammy Awards - Song of the Year (Bella Traición) – Nominated *Latin Grammy Awards - Best Female Pop Album – Nominated *MTV Video Music Awards Latinoamerica - Best Solo Artist – Won *MTV Video Music Awards Latinoamerica - Best Pop Artist – Nominated *MTV Video Music Awards Latinoamerica - Best Artist North – Nominated *MTV Video Music Awards Latinoamerica - Video of the Year (Bella Traición) – Won *MTV Video Music Awards Latinoamerica - Fashionista – Nominated *MTV Video Music Awards Latinoamerica - Artist of the Year – Nominated *Latin Music and Sports Awards - Best Artist New Generation of the Year – Won *Premios Principales España - Best Artist International – Nominated *Premios Principales España - Best Artist Mexico – Nominated *Mi TRL Awards - Female of the year – Nominated *Mi TRL Awards - You Complete Me Awards (Co-Host Of The Year) – Nominated *Mi TRL Awards - Should Have DVR'D It Awards (Suprissing Moment) – Nominated *Terra Awards - Song of the Year (Bella Traición) – Won *Terra Awards - Better disclosure artist of the year – Nominated ;2008 *Premio Lo Nuestro - Female Pop Artist of the Year – Won *TRL Awards Italia - Best New Artist – Nominated *Premios Juventud - Pop Artist – Nominated" *Premios Juventud - Rock Artist – Nominated' *Orgullosamente Latino - Best Latin Singer – Nominated' *Premios Principales España - Best Artist International – Nominated *Premios Principales España - Best International Song - Bella Traición – Nominated ;2010 *TV y Novelas Awards - Best Song (Sal de Mi Piel) – Nominated *TV y Novelas Awards - Best Teen Actress – Nominated External links *Official website in Spanish, English and German, with forums *Belinda Peregrín at the Internet Movie Database Category:Real Life Actors Category:Females Category:Cast